


It Looks Like You Might Be One of Us

by cuddlehazz



Series: Of Werewolves and Witches [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Post-Mount Weather, Protective Clarke, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/cuddlehazz
Summary: Clarke comes looking for one of her people. Bellamy asks her to stay.  You probably don't have to read the first part of the series.





	

 They meet again sooner than Bellamy had dared hope.

Three days after the Mountain fell a rogue werewolf crosses into the Blake Territory, known as Arcadia. Bellamy does not take kindly to having a rogue in Arcadia. In fact, it’s damn rare for a werewolf to cross into an Alpha’s territory. They know to stay clear even of the borders. This one, though, doesn’t apparently have that instinct. He staggers into their land, bloody, with a white hand print on his head. To top it all off he smells only of death. The wolves have a hard time standing too close his smell is so pungent and thick.

The rogue werewolf looks at Bellamy and the others as they approach him. He looks like he is debating whether to run or to fight, to kill them. Or really it looks like he is battling himself.

“What are we going to do with him?” Octavia asks from Bellamy’s left flank. She wants to go to the stranger for some reason. She feels she needs to go to him. There’s a pull to him. Octavia takes a step forward and the stranger's eye immediately flicker to her and hold her gaze. It’s the first time the rogue looked any of them in the eye, focused. Bellamy notices it. He  _hates_  it. The rouge is looking at his sister as if she holds all the answers in the world. Bellamy refuses to let this rogue anywhere near his sister. He stepped up.

Bellamy flickered his red eyes and let his protective nature take over letting out a mighty howl at the rouge. An Alpha was a force that demanded a reckoning with.

This was the second time Bellamy faced a person who refused to submit to him. The first had been Clarke.

The rouge flicked his eyes at Bellamy before they landed back on Octavia. The rouge acted like an Alpha werewolf didn’t just howl strongly enough that his betas tilted their heads in submission. There was no effect on the stranger.

“Bell,” Octavia started as she put a hand on her other brother’s arm, “Let’s take him back to the compound, let me...”

“No,” Bellamy said with his Alpha voice interrupting Octavia.

“He needs our help.” Octavia tried to reason. She was not going to back down. This felt too important.

“I said no!” Bellamy snarled as he turned to Octavia. Before anyone knew what was going on the rogue was crouching protectively in front of Octavia. He was ready to strike if needed.  

Bellamy blinked in surprise. That had never happened before. No one ever dared to get between the Blake siblings. No one.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Octavia said as she reached out to put a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. The stranger relaxed just slightly. Bellamy realized she was talking to the stranger, not him.

Bellamy did not like where this was going. Octavia was going to get what she wanted.

“Fine, he comes with us but he will be tied down,” Bellamy said through gritted teeth as he motioned to Miller and Monroe to grab the guy.

“It’s okay. Just let them take you. It will be okay.” Octavia said to the stranger looking anxious. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.

They got back to the compound and Bellamy told Miller to restrain the rogue.

“Let me clean him up,” Octavia said to her brother after he had dragged her away.

“No.” Bellamy didn’t want his sister anywhere near the rouge.

“Why the hell not?” Octavia countered loudly.

“Because I don’t trust him!” Bellamy roared back. He had enough of this. She wanted the stranger in the compound she got it, but that’s it. Bellamy stalked into the room with the restrained rouge.

“Which Grounder territory are you from?” Bellamy asked the rogue whose only reply was to look directly into Bellamy’s eyes. The act reminded Bellamy of Clarke. His wolf ached for her.

“Who is you Alpha?” The only way this route could look Bellamy in the eye is if he had a death wish or if he already had an Alpha and a powerful one at that. Bellamy’s guess is that the rogue wasn’t a rogue at all.

“Why did you come to my territory?” Again no answer which was unsurprising at this point.

“Everyone out. Miller keep watch over him.” Bellamy ordered, he had enough for tonight.

 Everyone followed the order, although Bellamy pulled Octavia out. 

The next day came more unanswered questions. The stranger just looked at Bellamy with no fear, only a growing sense of weariness. He looked as though he was returning to being a human. The stranger’s eyes held something more lifelike than they did the day before.

Bellamy gave up for the moment. He had better things to do, more important things. As he stormed off he neglected to post a guard on the stranger this time. Octavia took the opening.

Octavia was alone with the stranger who was still strung up.

“I’m going to clean you up okay?” Octavia asked not expecting an answer, as she said, “I’m Octavia.” She felt the need to be close to the stranger, to help him.

No reply came.

Octavia worked in silence. The only sounds were their breaths echoing in the silence. There was an occasional thump of clothing dropping and landing on the floor. Followed by the sound of water when she dunked the rag into the bucket. Octavia removed the white hand print, the dirt, and the blood revealing more and more of the man beneath. When she finished she looked him in the eye. She was about to turn when she heard a whisper which she would have missed if she didn’t have an advanced hearing. “Lincoln.”

“Lincoln?” Octavia said as she turned to look at him once more. “Is that your name?”

She got a nod in return.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lincoln. I wish it were under better circumstances.” Octavia could think of a million different scenarios of meeting him in. All were better than the reality. They didn’t speak anymore. Octavia remained by Lincoln’s side. 

\--

“What the hell, O! I told you to stay away from him!” Bellamy yells when he finds her with the Rogue the next day.

“I came to clean him up,” Octavia answered simply. She did not want to fight about this but her brother wasn’t having it. She wanted to be near the other wolf for some reason, she needed it.

“I told you not to!” Bellamy roared.

“I ignored you,” Octavia said offhandedly. 

“You can’t do that! Octavia your safety--” Bellamy was cut short by the feeling of something powerful entering Arcadia’s borders. The Rouge started to pull at his restraints.

“Monroe you and two others stay here and guard the Rogue,” Bellamy commanded before he took off running to where he felt the intrusion on his land. Octavia, Miller, and a few other guards followed after him.

Bellamy runs through the woods and comes across a small group of people lead by a familiar figure. There are six people altogether.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asks when he gets close to the group who are now in defensive positions. He can see the blood on their clothes, the still open wounds, the haunted look in their eyes. Clarke looks the worst. She is covered in blood and wounds.

“Where is he? I know you have him!” Clarke demanded. So this was not a happy reunion.

“Who?” Bellamy asked confused. Clarke is the only one to demand something of him. He noticed the blood crusted on her and the streaks of dirt. The same as the others who stood in formation behind her. They were covered head to toe in blood, dirt, and gashes. They carried the same stench as The Rouge. Death.   

“One of mine. Under my protection! He came this way.” Clarke answered in a snarl for a non-werewolf.

“A werewolf?” Bellamy asked confused. How could a werewolf be under her protection? They needed an Alpha.

“I know he came this way. He crossed into your land. Give him back.” Clarke snarled again. This time taking a step towards Bellamy and his pack.

“Lincoln? Is that who you are talking about?” Octavia said piecing it all together. Bellamy could be really thick.

Clarke’s head snapped to Octavia upon hearing the name, “Where is he?” Clarke asked looking at the younger Blake.

“Bell had him brought into Arcadia’s walls” Octavia answered.

“Why did you take him?” Clarke gritted out through her teeth.

“He ran out of the woods and into my territory as an Alpha--”

“You are not his Alpha. Did you hurt him?” Clarke asked.

“We--”

“He is tied up but has been feed and cleaned” Octavia answered.

“He what?” Bellamy all but yelled, “I told you to stay away from him!”

“Well, I didn’t he needed help.” Octavia and Bellamy were so engrossed in their squabble that they missed Clarke stepping forward.

“How dare you. Give him to me now or I will take him.” Clarke said pulling the Blake’s out of their fight.

“You can’t--”

  
“I can’t what? I will do anything for my people. Or was the mountain not enough proof.”

“He is a werewolf.”

“He is not yours.”

“We will take you to him.” Octavia interrupted.

“No,” Clarke said.

“You don’t trust us.” Bellamy realized.

“Why would I trust you Alpha Bellamy Blake of Arcadia. Just because we met once before. You did try to capture me and now you have taken one of my people.”

“I--” Bellamy stopped to think. Since he met Clarke, she was all he could think about. “I’m trying to protect my people.”

“As am I.”

“I Alpha Bellamy Blake of Arcadia permit you access to my land. I will take you to the ro—Lincoln.” Bellamy said looking at Clarke.

Clarke only nodded.

Everyone started making their way to Arcadia’s main center. The betas went ahead of them While Bellamy and Octavia stayed with Clarke and her people. Bellamy took note of their injuries. One girl had a walking stick limping and wincing in pain. A black-haired boy held onto a blonde girl both looking impossibly exhausted. Another boy and girl were holding blood covered hands as they walked side by side, the girl had a large gash on her chest and leaned heavily into the boy. They all smelt of blood and death. Clarke had too many cuts and gashes to count. Her face was smeared with blood and her hair matted with it.

“You are welcome in Arcadia to recover. No questions asked.” Bellamy stated after he took inventory of their appearances.

“Sure not what your eyes say.” The girl with the walking stick said offhandedly.

“That won’t be necessary we will move on once we have Lincoln,” Clarke stated as if the limping girl hadn’t said anything at all.

“You guys look awful,” Octavia stated the obvious. Bellamy noted that even though the others were in terrible shape no one argued with Clarke. They trusted her. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Bellamy asked.

He was met with silence. The center of Arcadia was slowly coming into view.

“Take us to Lincoln,” Clarke replied.

They walked the rest of the way silently.

When they went into the room he put Lincoln in, Bellamy could see how bad he had treated him.

“I see this is how you treat everyone who you run across then,” Clarke said much lighter than her glare implied as she walked past him to Lincoln. She put her hand to his cheek and touched their foreheads.

“I knew you would come.” Lincoln said when Clarke moved back and the ropes around him started to fray on their own.

“Octavia helped you?” Clarke asked him.

“Yes. She was very kind.” Lincoln replied, looking at Octavia. Clarke looked between the two of them. Then her shoulders released some of their tension just slightly. 

“Could you leave us so we can talk in private for a minute?” Clarke asked looking at Bellamy.

“But we can hear--” Octavia began.

“Sure,” Bellamy replied.

They left the small group in the tent.

“Why can’t we hear--” Octavia began to ask.

“Clarke is a High Witch.”

“That explains a lot. Will you let them stay?”

“Yes. We both want to protect out people.”

“And you like Clarke,” Octavia stated bluntly.

Before Bellamy could reply the tent opened and Clarke and her people emerged.

“May we talk terms on us staying here to recover?” Clarke said. It held no venom.

“Of course. You are welcome to stay as long as you would like. We have a few cabins on the far edge open then need some fixing up which we can do.”

“And in return?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow. The offer was far too good.

“More tips on protecting my people.” Bellamy had put in place what Clarke had told him about the first time they met and it was clearly working being he knew about them before they to his land.

“That’s all?” The girl with the limp asked.

“That’s all,” Bellamy answered.

“Clarke I thought you said you only met once before.” The same girl said with a hint of laughter.

Bellamy watched, fascinated, as tension leaked out of Clarke’s shoulders and she grinned at the girl.

“Well, I guess if we are staying introductions are necessary. The one with the limp and the comments is Raven, you met Lincoln, then there’s Monty, Harper, Jasper, and Maya.”

“I’m Bellamy and this is my sister Octavia. That is Miller”, Bellamy said pointing over by the gates, “and beside him is Monroe.”

“Come on let’s get you guys cleaned up,” Octavia said as she started to walk away. Everyone followed her.

They came up to the cabins except they didn’t seem to need any maintenance.

“We can get all of them ready--”

“Just one for now so I can make sure everyone is healing,” Clarke stated.

“You need to heal too.” Bellamy pointed out.

“I’m fine,” Clarke said as she pushed into the cabin. It was a wide open one-floor area with a large fireplace on the far wall.

“I will go get some clean clothes. There is a well out back and firewood along the side. Everything is here. I can have someone bring food?” Octavia asked.

“That would be great,” Raven answered because Clarke was already using her magic to get the fires going and pulling water through the air into the caldrons. Bellamy watched fascinated.

“If you need anything ask. We will be back in a bit with stuff.” Octavia said as she grabbed Bellamy and they walked out.

The next time Bellamy saw everyone was two days later. Everyone is in clean clothing. Raven in out chopping wood while Jasper gets water. The closer he gets to the cabin the more he can smell Clarke’s magic.

“Oh good. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.” Raven says when she sees him.

“What?” Bellamy asked confused.

“Clarke. Talk some sense into her.” Raven said yet again unhelpfully.

“About what?”

“She’s wearing herself thin taking care of all of us and not herself,” Raven said before she brought down the ax cracking the log in half.

“You know someone could do that for you,” Bellamy said watching her after he realized she wasn’t going to say anything else.

“I’m human, not incompetent.” Raven harshly spat at him.

“I--”

“Don’t bother we needed something to do so here we are.”

“You are welcome anywhere in Arcadia. What would you like to be doing?” Bellamy asked interestedly.

“Don’t suppose you have a blacksmith here?” Raven asked.

“Actually we do. Not all of my pack are Werewolves. I can get Octavia to show you.” Bellamy said as he watched Raven.

“You don’t mind me being there?”

“Not at all,” Bellamy replied.

“What about you?” Bellamy said looking at Jasper.

“Monty and I are damn good at making moonshine. Like to the point where we can get Werewolves drunk.”

“They also know plants really well, especially Monty. They help Clarke collect them.” Raven interrupts with a fond look at Jasper.

“That too I guess, but it’s less fun than moonshine,” Jasper grumbled. Bellamy couldn’t believe how different they were than the first time he met them.

“How about we start with plants before we get to moonshine,” Bellamy said. He didn’t even know Werewolves could get drunk. That seems like a whole new problem for him to deal with.

“That’s fair” Jasper replies.

Bellamy turned to leave and as he was walking to the cabin Raven yelled, “Just walk in.”

Bellamy did as she said, walking right only to find Clarke looking at him already from a table near one of the windows. The table was covered in all sorts of plants and Clarke was in the middle of mixing something.

“Bellamy,” Clarke greeted. The others were right Clarke still looked completely worn down.

“How is everyone?” Bellamy asked as he walked over to an empty chair. Harper, Monty, and Maya were in the cabin with Clarke. Harper was asleep with Monty close by, while Maya was sitting close to the fire. He already knew Lincoln spent a lot of time with Octavia.

“Getting better,” Clarke replied as she continued to watch Bellamy.

“And how are you?” Bellamy asked her.

“Fine,” Clarke replied but upon the answer, he heard Monty snort.

“Please get her out of here,” Monty whined at Bellamy. Bellamy looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What makes you think she will listen to me?” Bellamy asked Monty. They heard a huff from Clarke, probably because they were ignoring her while they talked.

“Because if she didn’t trust you on some level she would have never let us stay here no matter how much we needed shelter,” Monty replied with a shrug of his non-bandaged shoulder.

Bellamy only turned to look at Clarke before motioning with his head saying, “Come on.” To his surprise, Clarke listened and followed him out of the cabin.

“Thank you for what you said to Raven and Jasper they are starting to go stir crazy healed or not,” Clarke spoke up from where she was walking on his left.

“I don’t mind your people are welcome here,” Bellamy replied before adding, “you are welcome here.”

“What Monty said was true you know, I don’t trust you completely but thank you for what you have done for us,” Clarke said looking ahead not at the time.

“Would you like me to show you around?” Bellamy asked politely. He knew Clarke had barely left her people since they got there.

“Sure,” Clarke replied looking around at Arcadia.

Bellamy and Clarke walked around for quite a while. He showed her where they made a lot of their supplies first. They stopped at the food hall to eat before they continued with the tour. Clarke and Bellamy passed by Lincoln Showing Octavia how to fight with a sword rather than against one. Bellamy raised an eyebrow a Clarke, “You would be surprised how handy his sword skills are. Not everything can be done with claws,” Clarke answered his non-vocal question.

They continued for most of the day even after Bellamy showed her everything they just walked and talked. Eventually heading back to the cabin where Clarke’s people were.

Before they went in Bellamy asked Clarke, “Will you and your people stay here?” He asked it cautiously. Clarke said earlier they had no specific place to go nothing that was their own.

“Will you let us?” Clarke inquired.

“However long you want,” Bellamy answered honestly. He wanted Clarke and her people around it felt right to him and his wolf.

“I will talk it over with my people but the answer will be yes,” Clarke said with a fond sigh. Bellamy didn’t know if it was aimed at him for his question of at her people. Bellamy thought it was a little of both.  

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of this a while ago and it has just been sitting untouched. The trailer for season 4 inspired me to finish it, finally. 
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr at [bellameblake](http://bellameblake.tumblr.com)


End file.
